


Beware the Howling Night

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [44]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Werewolf Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Draco drags Hermione through the woods.





	Beware the Howling Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Death Eater Express's 31 Halloween Prompts  
> day 15 prompt: Draco Malfoy / a werewolf / "I think we're lost." / "Is that... blood?"
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/cqiekpM.jpg)

Draco trampled through the undergrowth tugging on Hermione's hand with a desperation she didn't understand. Finally, he came to a stop in the middle of a small clearing and looked around, spinning in circles like he was searching for something.

Hermione panted and tried to catch her breath and ask the million questions that were spiralling through her mind, "What—"

"Shh," Draco answered in response. He turned to look at her and his pale blond hair seemed to glow unnaturally in the moonlight. "I think we lost him."

"I think we're lost," she retorted, frustrated at his hushing her. "Who are we running from?"

He tilted his head at her in a mood that reminded her oddly of a puppy a friend had had once. "Is that... blood?" he asked, seemingly incongruently. He stepped forward and reached for her arm. Thin red strips of blood were starting to well up where the thin branches had whipped her as he tucked her through the forest.

"Who are we running from?" She asked again, jerking her arm from his tight grip.

There was a howl in the distance and a shiver raced up Hermione's spine. Was that a werewolf? She looked up into Draco's face, expecting to see a hint of panic or worry.

"Who said we're running from anyone?" he asked. His body twisted and jerked in an odd angle and when he locked his eyes with hers, his were glowing yellow in the shadows from the trees while light from the full moon cast lines of illumination across his torso and jaw. There was another howl, this time much closer. "I just wanted you first."


End file.
